


The Burning Bush

by Nikoleta



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one day, one woke up with the other gone? </p><p>"Trickster God, I am no more, <br/>for what is Loki without Thor?"</p><p>Two-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

When Loki woke up, he didn’t. Not really. He could feel that something was not right. Maybe it’s because he wasn’t awaken to the sound of Thor’s booming voice and the blinding bright sunlight. The god frowned and slowly sat up. He looked at the clock on his bedside. It read nine in the morning. Why, then, did it seem so dark? He rushed to the window and opened the curtains. It was pitch black, filled with Asgardian stars.

 

He inhaled through his nose and closed his eyes as he ran his hands through the front of his attire. The clock was broken; this is just a dream… He repeated this in his head like a mantra as he opened the door and walked along the empty hallway.

 

His footsteps echoed as he roamed around. No one was around. The more he roamed around the palace, the more he got anxious. As time passed, he started calling names.

 

“Guards?”

  
“Lady Sif? Hogun? Fandral? Volstagg?”

 

He started running, barging in to every room and screaming out any name that came to mind. It came to the point of desperation. His heart was beating fast, his breathing was hitching.

 

He reached Thor’s room. Instead of barging in and screaming like the usual, he stopped and stared at the door for a while longer. Unlike the others, this room had light coming out of its edges. Loki focused on catching his breath and controlling his heartbeat. The whole palace had been dark, and yet every clock he’d encountered told him the same thing – it was midmorning. So where was the sun?

 

Despite Thor being the God of Thunder, the man who summons dark clouds, the elder prince had always had the charisma bright enough to outshine a sun. And as Loki stared at the door, he can’t help but hope that the light coming out of his room is Thor’s doing.

 

He opened it slowly. He peeked inside.

 

“Thor?”

 

The room was bright. It was dazzling and blinding and glorious in every way. Loki’s heart brightened with it and he regained hope. “Thor? Brother?” He asked excitedly.

 

He entered the room, but as he did, the bright room dimmed. Curious, he stepped inside more. Every step he took diminished the glorious light until the whole room was as dark as every other, and with it, Loki’s hope.

 

“Thor?” His voice broke. He knelt at the centre of the dim room. His stomach dropped and turned to ice as no one replied. Not a single sound. He sat down, trembling. Strange noises came out of his mouth. He hugged himself and tried not to break there and then. He’d never felt so lonely before.

 

He was fine when Thor had friends but he didn’t. He was fine when the whole of Asgard thought him to be worthless. He was fine when he had no one to talk to – at least he had Thor. No, he’d never felt lonely because of any of that. He had coped.

 

But now, the feeling of loss, the nagging thought that Thor might have just abandoned him was too great for even the trickster god to ignore.

 

_“Trickster God, I am no more,_

_For what is Loki without Thor?”_


	2. Part 2

“LOKI?!” Thor’s voice echoed throughout the empty palace. His heart thumped hard and fast in his chest. “Loki?! I am not in a gaming mood! Come out now!”

 

“Thor?” A feminine voice asked. The prince snapped his head towards the sound.

 

“Sif!” He ran towards here and grabbed both of her arms. “Sif, have you seen Loki?”

 

“Loki?”

 

“Yes! My brother? He was not in his chambers and he never leaves his chambers so early in the-“

 

“Thor,” The warrior looked at him as if he had grown another head. “What are you _talking_ about?”

 

Thor frowned. “Sif, stop jesting with me. Where is my brother? Where is Loki?!”

 

Sif shook her head, “Thor, you need rest. I think you have a migraine. I suggest you sleep-“

 

“NO!” Thor’s voice was so wild, loud and crazed that Sif was stunned. “I NEED TO FIND MY BROTHER!”

 

“Thor! You have no brother!”

 

Thor faltered. “What?”

 

“You are the All-Father’s only son!”

 

Thor’s blood boiled. He’d never felt so scared in his life. “Loki! The god of Mischief and Chaos and Lies and Fire! The trickster! The Liesmith! Silvertongue! _My younger brother_! Where… Where is he?!”

 

Sif just stared. Right in front of her now was the mighty invincible God of Thunder Thor, the elder prince, the son of Odin… reduced to nothing but this – a crazed desperate man trying to regain a brother he never had.

 

Thor left her and ran outside. His eyes stung and he didn’t know why. Thunder rumbled distantly. The clouds, bright and clear before, darkened. Each and every one was a different shade of gray. The wind turned cold. It started raining.

 

Despite Loki being a ‘dark’ person - as others would say – to Thor, his younger brother had always been the light to Thor’s thunderous aura and cloudy mind, especially during their private moments. With his wit, Loki had always managed to make Thor forget his worries, even for a minute. Not even the Warriors Three or Sif could do that. No one could change his mind other than Loki.

 

Loki.

 

Where was he?

 

Could he possibly have gone…?

 

More tears. It rained harder. No, it _cannot_ be.

 

Thor shook his head as his tears mixed with the drizzling rain. Thunder rumbled. This is all a bad dream, he thinks, this is all a bad, bad dream. I’m going to wake up and find Loki in his chambers. This is all a bad dream…

 

Fear crept up in him.

 

“LOKII!!!!” Thor screamed.

 

It’s all a bad dream, all a bad dream…

 

_But what if it wasn’t?_


End file.
